valrieafandomcom-20200215-history
Gods and goddesses of Valriea
Within the world of Valriea, there are eleven original Gods and Goddesses which have different tasks across the world. These eleven are what most would call the "first generation Gods" and the rest are mostly second generation or even third generation depending on which God or Goddess you wanted to know about. Before any of the original eleven came to be, there was only one, true, almighty being, at a higher status than any God. Though she was above the Gods, most still refer to her as Helia, the Goddess of Creation. The list of the original Gods and Goddesses is as follows, in the order that Helia summoned them; * Tamashi, the Goddess of Balance, though her main duty was to guide and protect Helia. * Tiril, the Goddess of Time. * Nybrus, the Goddess of Nature. * Atryx, the God of the Ocean. * Salil, the Goddess of the Sky * Solarus, the God of the Light and the Sun. * Oterious, the God of Darkness and the Moon. * Pyrous, the God of Fire. * Natos, the God of Knowledge. * Mazera, the God of Death. Around the time that the Gods were being summoned, and were shaping the world, Helia secretly created another group of beings with Godlike powers, an ancient pack of wolves. Helia never stayed in one place for long, and the only one who ever knew where she was or would be was always Tamashi, as they had formed a close bond in the first 400 years before a single other God had been summoned. Next are some of the Gods' children who had enough power to claim Godship themselves, set out in the order of their births. * Admis, the Goddess of Healing, child of Atryx and Nybrus. Admis was a greatly celebrated Goddess, which led to many of the lesser known Gods having some kind of grudge against her and her children. * Atom, the God of War, child of Tiril and Pyros. Atom was generally annoying if you knew him, but many mortals still followed him for his amazing combat skills. * Magena, the Goddess of Magic, child of Tiril and Pyros. Magena is a generally lesser known Goddess, though many magic users dedicate their entire lives to her. * Melodi, the Goddess of the Wind and Drayton, the God of Rain, twin children of Salil and Kazahn. Melodi tends to appear to mortals quite often, but she never sticks around for long. Drayton is generally a chill, laid back, and slightly annoying dude, who can be quite a trouble maker when paired up with Melodi. * Reeta, the Goddess of Art and Atuneia, the Goddess of Music, twin sisters of Natos and Magena, born vaguely around the same time as Melodi and Drayton. Reeta is always searching for new things, and accepts change very quickly. Atuneia on the other hand finds it hard to cope with change and sometimes goes into denial about various new ideas which Reeta accepts, leading to disagreements. * Zanned, the God of Evil and Nilith, the God of Destruction. No one is really sure how these two came to be, some say it was the doing of Mazera or Oterious because of how they were portrayed, and others say it was Helia since there was no other way they could have come into the world. Though most have no idea at all and still grasp for answers, not willing to believe that it was the innocent goddess, Helia. * Felicious, the God of Trickery, child of Atom and Admis. Somehow, in one of Admis' rebellious phases, she got together with Atom for a short time. Soon enough, Felicious was born, a natural trickster and hell to deal with, most tend to avoid this annoying God. The only ones who would follow him would be cheats and thieves. * Eialnto, the God of Craft, child of Natos and Magena. Eialnto is always fiddling with one project or another, trying out new ideas, and creating devious plans with his older sister Reeta and generally annoying everyone. * Azzun, the God of Predators, child of Nybrus and Atryx. Not much is known of Azzun since he never leaves Starsa island, thriving on the dangerous island, no one can get close enough to speak with him. * Vargos, the Goddess of Prey, child of Nybrus and Atryx. Vargos is rather timid around anyone, and one of the only Gods she trusts is Solarus because of his fatherly attitude towards those who need help. Not many know about her due to her fear of socialisation. * Sparky, the Goddess of Electricity child of Salil and Kazahn. Sparky is an energetic trouble maker who is always getting into tricky situations, usually dealing with mortals. * Rumble, the God of thunder, child of Salil and Kazahn. The youngest of the Gods, he looks up to his sister Sparky, where they work together to make everyone's life harder. Rumble is a handful to deal with and he's always starting fights with others. Of course, there are probably other Gods that people may have fabricated within their minds, though these are the most well known Gods in Valriea.